The new Kid
by Lover Boy213
Summary: Yumi is a new kid at Kadic and meets Odd
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am writing a Yumi/Odd fan fic

**Yumi's house**

Mom can I please have a dorm at Kadic. said Yumi

Yumi why do you want a dorm? said Yumi's mom

Because it could teach me responsibilty. said Yumi

And Yumi knew that that did the trick. She packed up her stuff and went to Principal Delmass and told him

about the dorm.

Yumi you will be paired with , Odd Dellarobia.

Who is he?

You'lle see today once he see you.

Ohh ok, I thought boys and girls were not suppose to be in dorms together.

Well we had a new rule change

Yumi went to her new dorm. It was empty with no one in it.

Yumi hung up her clothes and decided to take a shower.

When Yumi got back she sat down and put on some baby lotion. Yumi loved baby lotion. A boy came in and

saw Yumi on the bed.

Oh I'm sorry I thought this was just my private room I'lle wait. said Odd

Yumi hurried up and put on her clothes and let the boy back in.

So youre my new partner.

Yea I think so. said Yumi

It was about 7:30. Well its almost time for dinner.

Ohh can you walk me there this my first time at this school said Yumi

Odd blushed a bit and walked to the door and showed Yumi to the cafeteria.

Dont you have friends? said Yumi

No my friends Aelita and Jeremie transferred or they got bumped to a instutution.

Ohh well thanks for taking me out I'm going back to the dorm. said Yumi

Yumi went back to the dorm and sat on her bed.

_He is so hot and sexy. But he has no friends. I think I like him. Wait Yumi this is just the first day!_

Yumi put on her night clothes and went to bed.

Odd went into the room and went to sleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone I have decided to put back Ulrich Jeremie and Aelita back into my story.

(Yumi did not know about the supercomputer or etc.)

The next morning Odd took Yumi to the cafeteria and sat down with his friends that transffered back to the

school.

Odd who is this? asked Jeremie

This is Yumi, Yumi this Ulrich Aelita and Jeremie said Odd

Hello! said Yumi

Umm Odd you do remeber the computer.

Yumi was confused (computer?)

Umm Odd, I'm going to go to the library to finish up some extra credit due tomorrow! Yumi said smiling

Ok I'lle see you there! said Odd

Odd you in the library? said Ulrich

She just has changed me, I used to have F's and D's but now up to an average C and higher on most

things.

Odd you do remember the secret and never to let anything get into the Lyoko warriors path.

Well the only good thing is to tell her the secret.

Odd no! said Ulrich

Fine I'll try for another month! said Odd

Odd left and went to the library and saw Yumi deeply engrossed in a chemistry book for Ms. Hertz class.

So what about this computer thing Odd? inquired Yumi

Its nothing Yumi. said Odd

Ok! So are you doing the extra credit for Ms. Hertz class it 10% of the grade we have if we turn it in.

Thanks Yumi so what is it about?

I'lle tell you tonight it is due tomorrow! said Yumi

Odd kissed Yumi on the head!

I'lle just do it for you with your type of thinking into it said Yumi

Wow thanks Yumi, me having the possibility of having a B- average!

Silly let's go to class! said Yumi

Yumi got her books from her locker and went straight to math class leaving a spot for Odd right next to her!

When Odd sat down at his seat his math teacher called him outside the classroom.

Odd Dellarobia your grade average is now up to a C, a C+ and your other teachers also see improvement

what's happened to you!

I'm in love! said Odd

With who and are you bf and gf?

Yumi Ishiyama and yes said Odd

Wow that girl does work something on boys said the teacher

Ok? said Odd

Go back to class

Alright!

Odd sat down next to Yumi and Yumi wrote down what happened?

Odd answered and Yumi blushed.

As the teacher wrote many notes, Yumi offered her notes and Odd understood the notes and smiled at

Yumi. Odd's phone rang.

"Teacher can I go to the infirmary said Odd

Odd actually went to go to the factory to go fight Xana.

Late into the night Odd finally came back.

ODD! Were have you been? said Yumi

I was in the infirmary like I said.

Well were you that sick because you have no evidence I sickness.

Ohh! said Odd sheepishly

And you missed the date you were taking me to or whatever!

Yumi I'm sorry! But I want to make it up!

Odd leaned over and kissed Yumi and Yumi kissed him back and groped his neck.

Now did that make it up?

Sure said Yumi

!X!X!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!W!

For the next few months Odd has only been able to go to 4 out of 15 dates he had arranged with Yumi.

The next morning Yumi woke up and went to breakfast without Odd. She sat alone and ate her breakfast

alone and silently. 15 minutes later Odd came and sat next to Yumi.

Odd I think we should break up, you really dont have time for me so I'lle give you some room and get out of

your personal life.

No Yumi its just that its like me and my friends are very important to the Earth, we are more important than

the army.

Odd well I don't think that I shoud l bother you anymore.

No Yumi!

Yumi kissed Odd not as passionately as before and she said " Bye Odd".

Yumi left and went to the library.

Odd went over to the gang's table.

I'm done with Lyoko forever! exclaimed Odd

Why? We still have to turn off Xana forever and ever.

Well Ulrich and Aelita have to I just lost the girl of my life and now I feel empty.

Well Jeremie why cant he show Yumi the supercomputer.

No way! We have enough Lyoko warriors.

Only 3 including Odd and only 2 if you plan the Schypizoa getting me. Aelita said

Well I said No!

Odd went to the library and found Yumi. He told Yumi that he wanted her back. He was sorry for being not there during the dates and that he wanted to show Yumi very important to her tonight.

Ohh Odd its over between us youre busy and well I just feel abandoned.

Yumi please give me one more chance. Wait I have an idea.

While the whole school went to a school wide field trip Odd told Yumi to stay with him.

Now Yumi this is how much I LOVE YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Odd took Yumi to the dorm and layed her on the bed. He started to kiss Yumi on the lips and Yumi fell onto

the bed and she groped Odd's neck and she started to kiss him more passionately. She started to weave

through his hair. Then Odd took of his shirt and kissed Yumi and grabbed her face. Yumi stopped kissing

Odd and started to caress Odd's chest. Odd then said" Do you want to take it to the next level". "Sure said

Yumi.

Odd stripped Yumi of her clothes and Yumi stripped Odd of his clothes. For like 30-40 minutes they had sex.

Yumi finally stopped and said " Really Odd you do like me but do you have time for me that's the question.

Yumi I will have time for you from now on! Great Odd! said Yumi

They both put their clothes back on and Odd took Yumi out to the factory.

Odd what is this place?

This is the place I go to fight Xana.

Who is Xana?

You'lle see in just a moment.

Odd I'm scared.

Odd didnt answer.

Odd went into the factory and into the proccessor room with Yumi.

I thought you finally went to bring her here said Jeremie

Yes, she is finally going to Lyoko! said Odd

What is Lyoko? said Yumi

Yumi do you know how to drive? said Ulrich

Yes well that's all you have to do and fight of course said Ulrich

Oh and Yumi look at your back pocket in Lyoko said Jeremie

Ok?

Ok Yumi and Odd go to the scanner room maybe you can show her around Lyoko.


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi and Odd drove around the whole Desert Sector and Jeremie said that there was an activated tower.

Odd this virtual world is magnificent! said Yumi

Let's go sit by a tower and I'lle tell you all the principles of Lyoko!

I would like to live here if it had some food! said Yumi

Not until you face the monster!

What monsters! said Yumi

You'lle see said Odd sheepishly

Yumi leaned in to kiss Odd and Odd kissed back, they kissed until Jeremie said" Can you guys stop how can

I get anywork done with you the sound of lips mushing!

Sorry Jeremie, she just too resistable! said Odd

Yumi blushed

Yumi and Odd you have a tarantula and 2 bloks coming your way! said Jeremie

And a tower is activated, I will send Ulrich and Aelita in right away, wait the sphere of Lyoko is getting hit

you guys have to stay defend the tower.

So how do you fight these things! said Yumi

Use your fans! said Odd

So which monster do you want bloks or taratula! said Odd

I'lle take the bloks! said Yumi

Blaaaaaa said Yumi as she got hit by a laser by a tarantula

Yumi you just lost 20 life points! said Jeremie

Ok said Yumi

Yumi and Odd successfully defeated the monsters with Odd with 40 life points left and Yumi with 36 life

points left.

Yumi and Odd watch out a megatank and hurry too Aelita and Ulrich will need some backup!

Ok!

Follow me Odd said Yumi

Odd was behind Yumi and the megatank shot Yumi in the face and she was divertualized and Odd jumped

unto the megatank simataneously they both shot their weapons at the same time and were both

divertualized!

Odd got out the scanner out of breath and saw Yumi on the floor!

Jeremie what happened to Yumi!

This is her first time getting out of Lyoko so... she might be knocked out

Odd carried Yumi to the proccess room!

Aelita and Ulrich be careful Yumi and Odd just got divertualized so they cant help you!

Yumi woke up and said Hey Odd.

Were they to busy kissing they both got divertualized! said Ulrich

Haha said Jeremie

At least I have someone to kiss Ulrich, I can kiss all I want just like this! said Odd

Odd kissed Yumi and Yumi kissed back

While they were both kissing each other Ulrich and Aelita had two creepers and a manta to deal with!

Ulrich 52 life points left and Aelita we need you guys to deactivate the tower also so dont get divertualized!

Yumi and Odd you guys can go back to the Lyoko world now!

You ready? said Odd

I think I need a break from Lyoko it was fun but I feel exhausted!

Jeremie what time is it!

9:00 pm what's the problem me and Odd have to go somewhere!

Sure go! While Ulrich only has 20 life points left and Aelita can be vulnerable to the Schypizoa! You too

are so reckless.

Jeremie's right Yumi we need to go to Lyoko or I will and I'lle see you as soon as we get through this

mission.

I'm coming to said Yumi

Ok great

Odd and Yumi were virtualized into the Sector 5. They got through the corridor and Jeremie virtualized the

vehicles.

Yumi I cant virtualize the overwing you can wait or go with Odd on the overboard.

Ok Jeremie but what about Aelita will she use her wings?

Yea said Jeremie

Ok hop along Yumi

Yumi held onto Odd and 2 mantas were in the back of them shooting lasers!

Yumi took out her fans and blocked the incoming lasers Odd hurry I cant hold them off much longer!

Ahh said Yumi

Yumi 60 life points left said Jeremie

Yumi threw a fan at a manta and destroyed it.

A manta shot Yumi and Yumi fell of the overboard!

Yumi! said Odd as he speeded to get Yumi back on the overboard!

Thanks!

Odd are you there yet these mantas are getting chastey! Hiaaaaaaaaaa said Yumi as she missed!

I'm there!

Hurry! Yumi threw another tessen fan and destroyed the manta!

Hurry Yumi and Odd Ulrich just got divertualized and Aelita only has 40 life points left!

Ok Jeremie

Yumi handled the creepers while Odd handled the mantas.

Yumi 20 life points left!

Odd 60 life points left!

Yumi flipped into the air and threw a fan at the two creepers!

One of the mantas Odd forgot about shot Aelita!

Aelita 10 life points left.

Another manta shot at Aelita and Yumi threw a fan at the laser!

Good Job Yumi

The manta shot at Yumi and Yumi was divertualized.

Odd shot the manta!

After all the Lyoko warriors survived this mission!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Yumi and Odd went to the park.

"Yumi I love you so much" said Odd

"Not as much as I love you Odd" said Yumi

Yumi and Odd started to kiss each other and then Yumi's phone rang.

"Xana alert said Jeremie

Ok Jeremie we'lle be there said Yumi

" Is this Xana job everyday!" exclaimed Yumi

Yep!

A polymorphic clone appeared infront of them. It got Yumi and threw her against the tree. Odd jumped on it and it threw

Odd on top of Yumi.

It show an electric shock at Yumi and Yumi was getting electrified.

YUMI! said Odd as he threw a peice of wood at the clone.

The clone was glitchy and they both ran to the factory.

They both got virtualized into Lyoko. They were in the Desert Sector, they both saw Aelita and Ulrich.

"Ok guys the tower is due south of your postion!

Ok Jeremie said Aelita

They all ran to the tower. They were 5 kankrelats 3 bloks and one megatank and 2 mantas.

O no Xana sent us a welcoming commitee! said Yumi

Ok here's the plan! said Ulrich

Yumi you take the bloks, Odd you take the megatank and me and Aelita take the kankrelats and we all block shots from

the mantas!

Ok GO! said Yumi

Yumi threw a fan at a blok and destroyed one. The other bloks took 30 life points from Yumi. Ulrich did triplicate to kill 3

kankrelats. A kankrelat shot Ulrich and he lost 40 life points. Odd was having a hard time dodging shots by the

megatank. Aelita threw 2 energy fields at one manta. Yumi destroyed both bloks and went to go help Odd. Yumi threw

a fan at the megatank and missed. Another megatank came behind Yumi and Aelita out a force field behing Yumi.

Ulrich threw a sword by the megatank and missed another megatank came behind Ulrich and ran over Ulrich. A

kankrelat shot Yumi.

JEREMIE WERE GOING TO NEED SOMETYPE OF HELP WERE SURONDDEDD! said Odd

3 megantanks 2 kankrelats surronding the Lyoko warriors.


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi, Odd and Aelita ran behind a boulder!

"Odd keep Aelita safe I'm finna do something risky! said Yumi

Ok said Odd as he kissed Yumi on the forehead.

Yumi went Yumi telekenesis to pick up 2 boulders

Yumi moaned.

"Odd come behind me UHHhhhhhh

Ok Aelita stay safe!

Yumi dodged two kankrelats shots! Yumi threw a fan at one kankrelat and missed.

Yumi moaned. Yumi got shot by one kankrelat! Yumi threw both boulders down on both megatanks!

The other megatank shot Yumi and she got divertualized!

"Ahh said Yumi as she was divertualized.

"Aelita it has become more easier to fight now let's go!

Odd shot one laser arrow at one kankrelat and one megantank shot at Odd and missed.

That was close! said Odd

Odd shot the other kankrelat and had one megatank to deal with.

The megatank shot Odd and Odd was divertualized but Aelita already threw an energy field at it and she was clear to

go to the tower.

Yumi grabbed Odd out of the scanner as he was out of breath!

Aelita by the way was working on the towers interface!

Yumi started to kiss Odd and Odd kissed back. We have some time said Odd

Not here in the factory dude said Yumi

Yumi got up and went to the processing room.

So Jeremie what's are you and Aelita doing now said Yumi

Trying to find the code to make new monsters! said Jeremie

Hh, well call me tomorrow Jeremie I'm finna go back to my dorm! said Yumi

So later Yumi and Odd got married the end!

Sorry for the ending i just dont have inspiration sorry if i dissapointed anyone if someone really wants me to keep writiting this story please review or good byr!


End file.
